


Nobody But Us

by angelaxy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: At his birthday this year, Zen planned a surprise date where they can be with each other, just the two of them.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Nobody But Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Zen's 2020 Birthday chats. I have a strong need to write it so here it is~ He deserves a looot of love ♥ Thank you Zen for making my life brighter.

After more than one and half hours of journey to the destination Zen kept as a secret, they both had arrived in front of a gate somewhere outside the city.

Reira climbed off of Zen’s motorcycle, eyes darted around in curiosity. “And you still can’t tell me what kind of place this is?” She handed over the helmet to Zen and brought the picnic basket with her.

“A surprise date is exciting that way, Princess.” He laughed so amusingly that made Reira pout a little, “Wait here for a moment.” 

He took off to park the motorcycle nearby, leaving Reira in front of the gate.

Her relentless questioning earlier wasn't enough to make Zen reveal the secret, which proved he was quite adamant to make this a surprise. Not even telling what was inside the picnic basket.

Reira could only shake her head. 

_It’s his birthday — seriously, not hers._

As her gaze went past the gate, she couldn’t find any other clue but it seemed to be a private place. There were no visitors or any hint that it’s for the public, just a gate and a guard.

“Sorry to make you wait.” Zen approached her side with his super brilliant smile.

“You’re really cheerful today, overly cheerful..” She feigned a pout as he took the picnic basket from her, “Must be fun keeping a secret from me.”

Of course, she was only teasing.

Zen sneaked an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, then urging her to walk towards the gate. “Princess, I would never keep a secret for you. This is the only exception, I swear with all my heart.”

And of course, she knew how wholeheartedly his statement was — besides, she trusted him just as he trusted her.

After Zen showed his id card, the guard allowed them to pass through. Once they were on the other side of the gate and walked a little farther, the sweet aromas and the sight rendered Reira speechless.

“Whoa…” She was gaping at the flower beds of various kinds of flowers before them. “It’s so beautiful.”

From roses, tulips, daffodils, irises and many others, and there was a small path in between.

Seemingly satisfied with her reaction, he let out a chuckle. “No more pouting?”

Reira turned, shoving her elbow to his ribs, _gently,_ although it only made Zen laughing hard. “Oh. It’s very amusing to you, isn’t it?” She freed himself from his arm and strode, or rather, _stomped_ forward through the path.

Zen chased after her, falling to her side as they kept walking. “Ha-ha, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. You’re just _too cute_.” 

He led her to a certain spot, somewhere in the middle of the flower garden where they could sit on the green grass, and after she spread the picnic blanket they both sat down on it.

Reira looked around her surroundings, “What I don’t get is.. Why is there no one around? Is this like someone’s private garden, or..?” When her gaze landed to Zen, her eyebrows raised, “Don’t tell me this place is Jumin’s?”

Aware of Zen and Jumin’s complicated bonds, though it had gotten better now, she wondered if he went so far to ask Jumin for something like this.

He already laid down, staring at the sky with a hand behind, supporting his head. The other hand grabbed her waist and pulled her upper body on top of him. “I still have my pride, Princess, especially in front of that jerk. I found this place with Seven’s help.”

Her lips curved into a knowing smile as she rested her chin on his chest, “I love you, regardless.”

Zen beamed a smile at her, “You truly are _my_ princess.”

“You still haven’t told me why there’s no one around.”

“Oh, that.” He glanced at her. “I rented the whole place for the afternoon.”

“Zen..” Reira frowned.

“Just for today, I don’t want anyone to bother us and we both deserve some alone time.”

She giggled happily, “It’s hard to be mad at you, you know.”

And for a while, Reira gazed around the flower beds around them. Zen, who had been looking at her the whole time, began to feel displeased. “Hey.”

She didn’t bother to look at him, too much enjoying the sightseeing. “Yes?”

All of a sudden, he flipped her over. 

Reira’s eyes widened.

A smirk graced his handsome face, “Don’t stare at the flowers too much, Princess.”

Reira couldn’t help the playful smirk that appeared on her lips, “You’re jealous.. over flowers?”

Zen trapped both of her wrists on the sides of her head, hips straddling her beneath him. “I would be jealous over anything that got your attention.” He murmured, staring at her with burning desire in his crimson eyes. Then he leaned down to gently placing kisses over her neck, trailing his tongue over her skin.

“But..” She giggled over the tickling sensation from his tongue. “We’re here to see the flowers.” 

“No but.”

Before long, he pressed his lips to hers, the kiss began as soft and tender, it intensified when he swept his tongue between her lips. 

In response, she drew a staggered breath, feeling the wave of pleasure building within her. Reira dipped her tongue past his lips with intense urgency, caressing his tongue with hers which only made Zen more eager in his kisses, relentless and full of passion. 

She craved him — to feel him more, the constant reminder of how much he loved her.

And how much she loved him.

Reira didn’t know how long the kiss lasted — it could’ve been minutes, half an hour, or more. She was left breathless when they had to pull away from each other. 

Her face flushed in pink, lips swollen. And she hated how much Zen looked more beautifully handsome in the same state. _How unfair_.

“Should I remind you that we’re in open space?” Reira’s voice was hoarse, still a little breathless.

Zen, instead, smirked with confidence as he released her wrists, returning to sitting position. “The reason why I rent the whole flower garden.”

“Oh. Not because you want some alone time?” Now it was Reira’s turn to straddle him, the playful smirk plastered on her features as she looked at Zen. “So that’s how it is, you want privacy and full freedom to kiss me in a place like this.”

He placed his hands on her hips, grinning wide. “Ah, I’ve been found out.”

Reira laughed in satisfaction, curling her arms around his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear with her husky voice, “Your birthday gift is waiting at home, it’s something you would like to see, and _rip it off_ afterwards.”

When she leaned back, he was red to the tip of his ears and she felt him hugging her waist tightly. “Then we should eat the muffins I made and go straight home.”

“You made them yourself?”

“Through trial and error. I know it’s your favorite, I’ll do anything for my princess.” He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The gratitude and love she felt was overwhelming, all she could do was embracing him. “It’s supposed to be your birthday, Zen. But.. thank you for all of your efforts.”

Zen embraced her in return “I’m happy if you’re happy. Besides, I know tonight will be _very special_ for me.”

Reira pulled away to smile so sweetly to him. “First of all.. Happy birthday, my lovely Zen.”

“I love you. I love you so much and I will love you forever.”

“Hey, you stole my line.”

“But I already said it first so I won.” Zen laughed happily.

Reira gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “I love you, forever and ever.”

“I won’t expect less from my princess.”

Zen closed his eyes for a moment, the happiness he felt was indescribable, overflowing, he almost couldn’t endure it.

_So this is how it feels to be truly loved, a love so pure, so unconditionally._

_I am the luckiest guy in the world._


End file.
